


adding color

by naktoms



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, also lapslock, i promise im better now, this was my first chomin fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jimin wears all black and choa is the very definition of pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	adding color

**Author's Note:**

> [bursts into the aoa tag] hello  
> i love chomin more than i love my entire self and i promise i'll write like 394890238 more chomin fics in coming days. i promise.  
> i hope you enjoy!!

jimin likes wearing all black. it fits her, accents her bright red hair and makes her feel more badass than she really is. it’s technically against dress code, as her school colors are blue and beige, but really- who cares?

she always goes for coffee before school and goes again right after. she’s been traveling the same route for nearly 3 years and the baristas know her by name, calling a friendly, “hello, jimin!” every time she walks in. of course, she returns it, as she also knows the baristas by name, and doesn’t even need to place her order- they know.

on this particular day, the sun beating down hot and jimin’s shirt sleeves rolled up as far as she can get them, she sees the cutest girl she’s ever laid eyes on ordering the same thing jimin always did. jimin has never been shy around anyone, forward and blunt, but she’s almost scared to walk up to this round-faced girl with long eyelashes and bleached hair.

“hello,” jimin says softly, and the other girl looks up from her phone and smiles.

“hello! how are you?” her voice is just as heavenly as jimin imagined and her heart beats a little faster.

“i’m- i’m great, yeah, and you?”

the girl nods in agreement. “the same.” then she sticks her hand out, and jimin notices that her fingernails are painted pink. “my name’s park choa, it’s nice to meet you.”

“shin jimin,” jimin replies in turn, taking choa’s hand and shaking it. “it’s nice to meet you too!”

choa giggles and smiles again and jimin doesn’t exactly want to let go of her hand, but that would be weird. so she stands beside choa as they wait for their respective orders and watches choa play some game on her phone.

their names are called in succession and they claim their coffees (and cookies, in choa’s case), and then choa asks, “do you want to walk with me?”

jimin nods, and choa grins.

once they’re walking down the side of the street, choa takes one of her cookies out of the small bag she was given and hands it to jimin. “here, take this. i don’t need both of them, i’ll get fat.”

“you’re not going to get fat,” jimin says reassuringly, taking a bite of the cookie. “these are really good, are you sure you don’t want both of them?”

choa laughs, taking a bite of her own cookie and chewing slowly. jimin notices that there’s now pink lip gloss smeared on the cookie. “it’s fine, i like to share. where do you go to school?”

“the bad one,” jimin says, laughing, and of course choa knows which one jimin means, because that’s all anyone calls it- the bad one. “what about you?” jimin adds before taking another bite.

“the good one, i guess,” choa replies, voice light. “though i wouldn’t call it particularly good.”

“probably better than mine.” jimin says offhandedly, and choa hums in acknowledgment.

they walk for a few more minutes, talking about their days and sipping coffee, before choa has to turn down another street. she waves goodbye and jimin stops to watch her walk away, not moving until choa disappears down a side street. jimin stuffs the last of her cookie into her mouth and thinks, maybe, that she might be a little bit in love.

 

jimin hangs out in front of the prestigious rich school and gets sneered at more times than she can count, snotty girls and rude boys making gestures at her and calling her names. she ignores it in favor of looking for choa, hoping she can find her and not seem stupid for standing here for 20 minutes.

eventually, choa appears, coming out of the building and waving goodbye to her friends. when she sees jimin she stops short, surprised, and jimin waves sheepishly.

“hi, i- i hope this isn’t- oh god,” jimin stammers, and choa laughs, closing the distance between them. she motions for jimin to walk with her so jimin does.

“whatever you were going to say, it’s fine. i’d rather see you than anyone else, i think.” choa says, and jimin feels her cheeks warm.

“well, i- how are you?”

choa thinks for a moment, looking down at her feet as she walks, and then she sighs. “not the best, but i think i’ll live. how are you?”

“bored. i don’t want to go home, my mom isn’t home from work yet.” jimin groans dramatically and choa giggles. jimin wants to make her laugh more.

“you can come home with me, my parents won’t mind.” choa offers, and jimin accepts a little too eagerly.

choa’s bedroom is pink and white and she has a daybed sitting under her window. the room matches choa perfectly, along with the boy band posters hanging on her walls and the porcelain dolls sitting on shelves. jimin hates the color pink, but she’ll survive.

“sorry it’s kind of messy, i didn’t get the time to clean up this week.” choa says, flopping down on her bed.

“it’s fine, my room is worse.” jimin assures, sitting beside choa and smiling, suddenly awkward.

“well, would you- would you like to watch a movie, maybe?” choa asks, and she sounds like she really wants to, so jimin says yes. they end up watching choa’s favorite, some sort of romantic comedy that jimin didn’t catch the name of, and jimin genuinely enjoys it. she also genuinely enjoys choa’s head on her shoulder, and choa’s hand tucked into the bend of her elbow.

jimin gets a text from her mom saying that she’s home from work and jimin tells choa that she needs to leave. they exchange phone numbers and jimin saves her contact first as “choa”, then as “choa ♥”.

 

it takes weeks, months, before jimin goes for it. choa invited her over to watch a new movie that she’d bought with jimin in mind and after it’s over choa makes tea for both of them. they sit on the daybed beneath her window in silence, looking out the window at choa’s backyard, and jimin’s gaze moves from the bed of roses to choa’s lips.

jimin whispers, “hey, choa.” choa looks her way with a soft noise of question and jimin leans in, slowly, just in case choa wants to pull away. choa doesn’t, and so their lips meet briefly, jimin tasting tea and strawberry lip gloss.

they’re silent for a few moments after jimin breaks away before choa kisses her again, taking jimin by surprise. this time it’s longer and jimin gets to close her eyes this time, pushing back against choa and holding her tea mug out away from her just in case she spills it. choa smiles when she pulls away and jimin’s heart beats faster.

“come over more often,” choa says, and jimin nods.

 

it’s in that same place several days later that jimin says, “i want to be your girlfriend.”

choa giggles, a pink tint coming across her cheeks, and then she says in return, “i want to be yours too.”

jimin kisses her, a bit harder than intended, but choa does nothing to lessen the intensity, so jimin bites at her bottom lip, gently. choa makes a soft noise, something of a whine, and jimin immediately lets go, but choa shakes her head and goes back in, biting jimin’s bottom lip this time.

“i like you a lot,” choa says when she pulls away, and jimin grins.

“i like you even more.” jimin replies, catching choa’s lips again.

 

jimin stares at the bite mark on her neck for several long moments before deciding to leave it alone. there’s several more on her chest and legs (she never expected choa to be that- that- violent, she supposes) and they hurt slightly when her clothes brush against them, but it’s just a nice reminder that she’s choa’s and nobody else’s.

people ask questions at school but jimin just winks and waves. she goes to the coffee shop as usual and choa is waiting, of course- she’d texted jimin a few minutes earlier with some stressed emoticons and lots of exclamation points, asking her where she was.

“i,” jimin begins in greeting, “was causing trouble and making news at school.”

“of course you were,” choa says with a smile, leaning in to kiss jimin’s cheek. “i went ahead and ordered your coffee for you, come sit down.”

jimin follows choa to her table and sits down opposite her, taking a sip of her coffee. “what, no cookie?”

“neither one of us gets a cookie today, we’re going to get fat.” choa says indignantly, and jimin groans.

“i told you, we’re not going to get fat. it’s fine! we need cookies!” jimin hears choa laugh behind her as she gets up to order two cookies from the counter, returning a few minutes later with two still-warm chocolate chip cookies. she gives one to choa and choa stares at it for a few moments before biting into it, and jimin laughs. “i knew you wanted it, don’t deny yourself the simple pleasures of life.”

“oh, hush,” choa says, mock angry but with a smile still on her face. “are we still on for the cinema this weekend, by the way?”

jimin nods, as she’s got a mouthful of cookie, and she watches choa as she chews, still slow as ever. she notices that choa didn’t try to cover up the hickies on her neck. a nice reminder that she’s jimin’s and nobody else’s.


End file.
